User talk:Gemma0z
Commenting on this Talk Page Is welcome, when constructive, and from Admin. I realized early on that the Star Trek: Fleet Command page (as it was pointed out very quickly) is not a 'game guide' but merely a reference: (the following quoted from Admin: Dark Horizons) Information like gameplay, credits, development will be welcome - but, '''bear in mind that this is an encyclopedia entry, not a strategy guide'.'' Since this time, I don't edit as much as I may have intended early on at MA, as the bulk of my editing time is now over at STFC Fandom Wikia where I had moved on after the abrupt description of what is not needed as information on the STFC page, here at Memory Alpha and where the information can be more in-depth. TIA :User:Gemma0z 10:48, May 4, 2019 (UTC) ---- Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "User talk:Renegade54" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! DarkHorizon (talk) 10:20, July 6, 2018 (UTC) :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. copying from elsewhere Please do not copy and paste material from other sites without permission. This is a copyright violation, and is not permitted. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 19:02, December 1, 2018 (UTC) ::re a tiny intro, at Star Trek: Fleet Command, therefore left for MA Admin to 'detail' :: Gemma0z Star Trek Fleet Command Forwarded from DarkHorizons talk page.. Info From another site - was trying to find out how to add the credit or some details; as it needs something to push the standard - this needs xyz (banner) down the page (as looks tacky) In the meantime, have removed links to non-existent pages. What other info is 'missing' for the need of that banner, and I can add it. I checked the links within it and couldn't see anything apart from maybe scopely internal links which are non existent tiaGemma0z (talk) 19:42, December 1, 2018 (UTC) :Please stop removing those - we want articles on those companies, and someone will come along and create them in due course; without the links, that is much harder to do. In addition, the banner should be as prominent as possible, so that other editors can see that work needs doing on the page. Information like gameplay, credits, development will be welcome - but, bear in mind that this is an encyclopedia entry, not a strategy guide. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 20:13, December 1, 2018 (UTC) ::Also copied over from darkhorizons talk page.. Ok, so it seems instead of answering my questions, you've undone my edits - the red links - I realize what they mean but a non-page is also unecessary and as I asked what is needed then, to get the ugly banner removed then? (I would appreciate answers so I can fix things instead of mysterious notes that I happen to notice in 'edit history'tia Gemma0z (talk) 20:19, December 1, 2018 (UTC) ::Wow, ok so very sorry - what a waste of time (on my part and any staff here) very sorry about that, the 'encyclopedia only' angle, as was not aware of it - shall think of making a wiki outside of Memory Alpha then, nb: a lot of people that play the game were thinking it may be a guide at the very least not really any 'strategies' though.Gemma0z (talk) 20:24, December 1, 2018 (UTC) Formatting Regarding Digit Game Studios and Scopely, could you at least pretend to try writing articles like you've actually visited one of our pages before. There is absolutely nothing resembling what MA requires for article formatting whatsoever in either article. It literally creates more work for people to come back and do-over a poorly edited article then it is to tackle a red link when you are going to actually make a full fledged attempt to create something properly. All of this and more on how to even make the most basic contributions is laid out in your welcome message, and now the pna posted to your new pages. --Alan (talk) 18:47, April 29, 2019 (UTC) :I was actually being super careful so as not to step on toes, I did read the pna-incomplete and looked at the cbs-interactive page.. and many others and simply mentioned in the edit, ie: what was and was not allowed in a Commercial Company Page type. :Since I had also asked in the notes about the correct format for a Commercial Type Company, as there is no real guideline for that, as unlike a Character or otherwise it is not a regular page. The idea of simply having a Guideline for a Scopely or Digit Game Studios is all I had asked for, so as not to be 'roused' on seemingly quite strict therefore in the interim, I tried to be extremely brief especially with all the new laws. In my opinion, constructive criticism works best along with a link to a page for Memory Alpha RULES concerning Commercial Page references. TIA User:Gemma0z 18:54, April 29, 2019 (UTC) ::I've gone and updated both pages to suit the style and content material/etc for Memory Alpha. Take a look at them and use that as a basis the next time around. -- sulfur (talk) 19:14, April 29, 2019 (UTC) ::::Thanks very much, I'll definitely keep a template of sorts handy as those pages have been needed since the game came out last year, Cheers sulfur and thnx again, User: Gemma0z Style Guide Notes Nice work on the Star Trek: Fleet Command page. One quibble is that, according to the Memory Alpha style guide, MA:NAME, article and section titles that aren't proper names are supposed to be capitalized on first words only, for example "Planetary missions", not "Planetary Missions". (See also this note's title.) I'm a relative newbie to Memory Alpha, but I noticed your capitalization changes because I'm a Wikipedia old-timer, and first word capitalization is standard there too. Proper names follow the usual capitalization rules: Doctor Leonard McCoy, The Wrath of Khan (film title), Star Trek: The Next Generation (series title), "The Neutral Zone" (episode title), etc. I'm not actually sure whether the game name Star Trek: Fleet Command should be italicized; I treat game titles like book titles, but I haven't figured out whether that's standard practice. — Steve98052 (talk) 08:56, May 4, 2019 (UTC) ::To each their own in reference to your comments: ::Firstly: Star Trek: Fleet Command is how they (Scopely) promote it, Admin of STFC MA italicized and created the intro' not me. ::Also, I (nor yourself) admin for Star Trek Fleet Command at Memory Alpha. As for Sub Titles, I'm 'old school and think it looks tacky any other way. I only 'did' one section from memory with the subtitles updated to have both words capitalized (and to match the 'rest of the page), therefore don't see the relevance of your post on my page (as we are both, non-admin) also, all that is needed can be entered in the 'notes' upon editing. User:Gemma0z Preview Please preview your edits before saving them; 22 of the first 100 edits in Recent Changes are to this page, which unnecessarily pushes other edits further down and increases the load on the database. Thanks. 31dot (talk) 11:24, May 4, 2019 (UTC) ::No problem, and I have set the preview prompt to on prior to your post: nb: I always preview my posts. ::User: Gemma0z Collapsing sections ...are not allowed on MA, as they break incoming links and are not compatible with all formats the site is used on. You can use collapsable MA tables, but that is it. - 02:48, July 5, 2019 (UTC) ::Quite ok, but shan't be editing here anymore, as it's impossible to follow,had updated some officers that were out of date the other day, and noticed the general disarray and messiness of the tables & page.. no idea who'd added the missions, I was abruptly told early on it was not a game guide, so picked up at the Fandom Wikia for the game. Have a good day. User:Gemma0z 02:51, July 5, 2019 (UTC)